


Hiding

by Slashisproblematic



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashisproblematic/pseuds/Slashisproblematic
Summary: Izzy whisks Duff away from the Hell House.





	Hiding

Duff just wanted a nice relaxing evening after working a double shift. He didn’t even get to go home and change, as soon as he clocked out of his six to twelve shift at the coffeeshop, he got a call asking him to cover a shift down at his second job. Not like he could say no, he needed the money.

So of course once he walks in the door, Axl screams something incomprehensible and throws a bottle of ketchup at Steven. The same fancy glass ketchup bottle that Steven lifted from a restaurant. Fortunately, Axl missed Steven’s head. Unfortunately, it instead hit the wall, exploding into a mess of broken glass and red goo. Axl kept yelling at Steven.

Duff merely stood and watched the carnage unfold in front of him, too tired to do anything else. He felt a tug on his arm.

Izzy smiled sympathetically, knowing full well that Duff was too exhausted to be dealing with this right now. 

“Want to get out of here?” Izzy asked. 

Duff furrowed his eyebrows. “Where?” 

“We can go camping,” Izzy replied. “Spend the night somewhere else.” Another crash echoed through the house. Duff didn’t want to look to see if Axl broke something else or if Steven finally retaliated. 

“That sounds amazing,” Duff answered. 

As it turns out, Izzy already had his truck packed, and only needed to wait for Duff to collect what he wanted to take. Izzy had a habit of disappearing for a few days without a single word to anybody. Duff guessed that Izzy packed away his stuff when the fight broke out, and was only waiting for Duff to come home to whisk him away. They’d been secretly dating for a few months now, but Duff still felt oddly touched by that. 

As is Izzy’s usual habit, they didn’t say a word to their fighting bandmates before quickly backing out of the driveway in Izzy’s truck. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?” Duff asked. It would be smart; even though the truck was Izzy’s, Duff was the one with a valid driver’s license. 

Izzy shook his head. “Nah, I got it.” 

Duff frowned but didn’t dwell on it. He went with Izzy to relax, being an anxious wreck wouldn’t help with that. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. The sun disappeared behind the shrinking city skyline. Duff faded in and out of sleep, as being awake since five in the morning had caught up to him hours ago. Izzy drove mostly silently, only bobbing his head and mouthing along to The Rolling Stones on the radio. 

After a while, Duff began to wonder where there were any camping spots around LA. 

“Izzy, we’re not gonna drive all the way out to one of the national parks, are we?” Duff asked. 

“I wish,” Izzy said. They were in a more rural place now, if that was the right word for it. Duff only knew that they were no longer in the city; buildings were set farther apart and there was more vegetation. 

“There’s one place I like to go to,” Izzy explained as he turned off the road to an inconspicuous dirt path. Finally, he pulled into a small clearing and killed the engine. 

Izzy fished a large comforter out from behind the seats, so large it basically buried their bags. The guitarist dragged it out of the cabin, and Duff watched as Izzy placed it down on the truck bed. 

“This is your idea of camping?” Duff asked, amused. Sure, he was a city-boy through and through but he always figured camping at least involved a tent. 

“Why not?” Izzy asked. He flattened out the comforter and laid down. “C’mon.” 

Duff crawled through the open window, a tight squeeze, and laid down next to Izzy. The comforter was so thick, Duff couldn’t even feel the hard truck bed beneath them. 

He cuddled into Izzy’s side, letting him wrap his arms around him. 

“I have to admit,” Duff said. “This is kind of romantic.” 

“I wish we had time to drive out into the desert,” Izzy said. 

“Mm.” Duff put his head on Izzy’s shoulder. “What’s that like?” 

“There’s so many stars, you can barely see the black of the night sky,” Izzy said, wistful. “Maybe next time we can drive out to the Mojave and count the shooting stars.” 

“You got to see a shooting star?” Duff pouted. “Lucky.” 

“They’re way more common than you think,” Izzy chuckled. “You just can’t see them with the light pollution from the city.”

Izzy threaded his fingers through Duff’s, holding their hands together on top of Izzy’s stomach. He felt Izzy’s lips brush the side of his head. Duff turned up to look at Izzy. 

The dark-haired man seemed pensive and thoughtful as he gazed down at Duff, his eyes seeming to go through every emotion and no emotion at the same time. Trying to discern what Izzy was thinking was a puzzle in itself.

Izzy’s lips turned up slightly and he bent forward to kiss Duff. 

For a brief moment, Duff could hardly believe what was happening, how he got here. Before they got together, he didn’t really see Izzy as boyfriend material. Sure, he thought he was good-looking, but it wasn’t until they unexpectedly hooked up backstage after a show months back that Duff began to see his bandmate in a different light. 

Izzy pulled away from the kiss just for an excuse to dive back in for another one, this time deeper and more desperate. Duff realized where this would be going and quickly reared back.

“Wait,” Duff panted. “We’re outside.” 

Izzy raised an eyebrow. He didn’t stop touching Duff, rubbing his hands along his sides and dipping them past his waistband. 

“So?” 

“We might get seen?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Duff regretted how stupid they sounded. Still, he briefly lifted his head and looked around the truck, half-expecting to find an axe murderer waiting to hack the fucking couple to death. 

Izzy chuckled. “No one nearby who will bother coming up here,” he said. 

Duff let out a sigh and decided to trust Izzy. After all, this was one of Izzy’s places. Duff easily imagined Izzy sitting alone in the clearing strumming his guitar, cut off from the world. 

Kissing him again, Izzy swung a leg over Duff’s hips, straddling him. On instinct, Duff wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips. 

“Fuck,” Duff breathed out as Izzy began kissing and nipping down his neck. “Um, did you bring anything? Or did you want to sixty-nine it or something?” 

Izzy snorted against Duff’s neck. He sat up on his knees and reached for the truck window once again. Whatever he was reaching for was just out of reach because he stood up and stuck half his body through the window, giving Duff a perfect, upside-down view of his ass. Izzy fished out a small bag, almost getting it caught on the window. 

“Were you planning this?” Duff asked with a wry smile. 

Izzy pulled out a small bottle of lube and a few condoms, setting them on the blanket next to Duff. 

“Never hurts to be prepared,” Izzy replied. “Get naked.” 

Duff never undressed faster. Izzy only shed his jacket before they fooled around until they were both rock hard and gasping for air. Izzy grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers, prodding at Duff’s entrance.

The bassist hissed as Izzy slowly inserted his fingers one at a time, already curving them up to meet Duff’s prostate. 

“Izzy-” Duff gasped. “I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.” Because Duff was still embarrassingly quick in between the sheets. 

Smirking, Izzy pulled back and moved to get undressed too. 

“Wait.” Duff put a hand on Izzy’s arm, stopping him. “Leave it on,” he said. He looked away, blushing furiously. “I also want to ride you.” 

Izzy breathed out, like all the air left his lungs at once.

“Shit. Fuck, sure thing.” He laid back down on the bedding, only unbuttoning enough to expose his member, hard enough that it curved up against his belly, rubbing against his shirt. 

Duff sat up, shivering when he felt a breeze brush against his skin. 

“Hold on.” He quickly grabbed Izzy’s jacket, slipping it on. He crawled on to Izzy’s lap, who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Holy shit, Duff,” Izzy moaned. Duff rubbed against him, liking how feeling Izzy’s jeans against his bare thighs turned him on so much. Finally, he reached back, holding Izzy’s cock steady, and slowly sank down on him. 

Izzy grabbed his waist, holding him until Duff was ready to move. Which wasn’t long, Izzy always took care to make sure his partner was well prepared before the main event. 

Duff placed his hands on Izzy’s chest and began to move.

Fuck, Izzy looked gorgeous. The moonlight made his pale skin look like marble. His piercing gaze was fixated on Duff as he rode him. Before, it made Duff feel self conscious but he soon learned to meet Izzy’s stare in the most intimate setting. 

Izzy squeezed Duff’s hips when he did something that felt particularly good. Duff began to go faster, feeling himself get closer to the edge. He fell forward, twisting his hands in Izzy’s shirt as he felt his orgasm approach. 

He couldn’t hold it anymore. Duff simultaneously wrapped his hand around his dick and buried his face into Izzy’s neck. With a loud cry, he practically exploded across Izzy’s shirt.

Duff whimpered as Izzy gently pulled out, helping Duff lay down on his side. He dazedly watch Izzy begin to furiously jack off over him. 

Izzy quickly captured Duff’s lips with his own, muffling his own cry of release. Duff felt Izzy’s warm cum hit his stomach. He held on to Duff for a few more seconds before collapsing on the blanket next to him. 

“Shit,” Izzy groaned. Duff chuckled. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything to clean up with, would you?” Duff asked. Izzy silently responded by reaching into the same bag and pulling out a pack of wet wipes. Duff fondly rolled his eyes. Of course Izzy would have those in that emergency sex kit he packed there. 

Izzy quickly helped Duff clean up. He looked down at the cum on his shirt and frowned. 

“Uh, sorry,” Duff muttered. 

“Don’t be,” Izzy said while taking his soiled shirt off. “It was pretty hot.” 

He reached into his jacket—that Duff was still wearing— and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit up, took a drag and silently offered it to Duff. 

They lay together in comfortable silence, sharing the cigarette and watching what stars they could see. Duff began to shiver again and Izzy pulled out another blanket from the truck cabin and wraps it around them.

Eventually Duff couldn’t fight the post-sex sleepiness and let his eyes fall shut. In this moment, he didn’t have to worry about whatever mess his bandmates made, or whether Axl finally murdered Steven or not. Until the morning, they could pretend that they had the world to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: slashisproblematic.tumblr.com


End file.
